Chronicles of the Guardians of Expel
by ReiAkari
Summary: The story continues...a new chapter is up!!! ^_^ An alternate universe crossover fanfiction. Characters from Gundam Wing, Sorcerer Hunters, and Trigun placed on a fictional world. Written in a classical RPG format. The series contains knights, magic, el
1. Introduction

Introduction and Notes

On the planet of double suns, to the island south of the Spooner Continent… 

Series Title: Chronicles of the Guardians of Expel

Author:[Rei Akari][1]

Series Description:An alternate universe crossover fanfiction. Characters from Gundam Wing, Sorcerer Hunters, and Trigun placed on a fictional world. Written in a classical RPG format.The series contains knights, magic, elves, thieves, etc.Typical RPG-like stuff. 

Disclaimers:I don't own any of the characters.The companies who own them do. Don't sue me.

Warnings:

** **

**Violence:** there will be some violence; magical attacks, sword battles, hand to hand combat, a few war-like scenes. 

**Sex:**Maybe.But I feel I should warn that there might be a few shounen-ai relationships, so don't flame me if you don't like if I pair up couples in a way you don't approve. Okay?

**Language:** Maybe a few foul words during battle scenes…but no potty language anywhere else.

_Author's note_: The level of severity of each of these categories will depend on the mood I am in when I write the scenes, and I'll mark the chapters accordingly when I ever get around to typing them.

Characters and Locations-

_Author's Note_: More Characters and Locations will be added as the story progresses. Just because the character's names not there doesn't mean they're not in the story. ^_^

From the city of **Gunn** and nearby mountain range_…_

_ _

Heero "the knight"- 

Age: 18 

Height: 5'6"

Hair: Brown

Eyes: Blue

Weapon(s): the broad sword is his primary weapon, but is skilled in most weapons

Description: A free knight known throughout the land for his bravery and strength

Duo "the elf" - 

Age: 175+

Height: 5'3"

Hair: Brown

Eyes: Violet

Weapon(s): mainly uses summoning skills in battle, but is also skilled in many different weapons 

Description: an elf with a penchant for thievery, is Heero's best friend

Trowa "the wandering mercenary"- 

Age: 19

Height: 5' 9"

Hair: Brown

Eyes: Green

Weapon (s): Axe, broadsword, bow and arrow

Description: a feared mercenary with a mysterious past

Quatre "the mage"- Age: 17

Height: 5' 4"

Hair: Platinum blond

Eyes: Sky blue

Weapon: Magical staff/ heraldry

Description: an apprentice mage

# From the city of **Runoke**…

Wolfwood- Age: 25

Height: 6' 3"

Hair: Black

Eyes: Dark Blue

Weapon: magical staff/sword

Description: a priest/mage who runs an orphanage

Milly- Age: 20

Height: 6' 2"

Hair: Brown

Eyes: Sky Blue

Weapon: Long Sword and rapier 

Description: the youngest daughter of a royal family, gave up the life of royalty to serve as a knight 

From the city of **Barrel** and the nearby **forest of magic**_…_

Milphy- Age: Unknown

Height: 6' 5"

Hair: Violet

Eyes: Green

Weapon: Sword and heraldry 

Description: son of Queen Mamu commander of Barrel's army

Dotta- Age: almost 100

Height: 5' 0"

Hair: Violet

Eyes: dark blue

Weapon: none

Description: half-elf half-human, adopted by the Queen of Barrel 

## Locations

Expel- name of the Island

Gunn- One of the major port cities of Expel.Also known for the large mountain range to the north.

Runoke- The only city that has been able to thrive in the desert region of the continent, a known sanctuary due to its isolation from the rest of the island

Barrel- known as the Holy City.It's true location is unknown, and it is believed to be the home of the Gods.

Forest of Magic- Home to a powerful elf clan.

Phew…Well, that's all for know.If you have any questions about the story, email me. 

On to Chapter 1…

   [1]: mailto:reiakari@yahoo.com



	2. The Beginning

** **

## **Chapter 1: The Beginning**

By [Rei Akari][1]

On the planet of double suns, to the island south of the Spooner Continent a new adventure begins…

# A tavern in the city of Gunn

A hooded figure sat in the corner of a crowded tavern.The drink he had ordered sat in front of him untouched and sweating moisture unto the dirty wooden table.He stared emotionlessly toward the door of the tavern.When approached by a curious or drunk patron, the man would glare at the individual until the unnerved person would walk away. 

"Hey, are ya gonna do somethin' about that green-eyed fella?"A female patron complained to the bartender.

"What ask him to finish his drink and leave?Nah.I don't feel like dying today." The bartender answered in a hearty laugh."That guy's obviously a knight or a mercenary.You know, someone who's been trained to kill.Girl, you don't mess with people like him, unless you have a death wish."

"What's his problem?" she sighed as she looked in the stranger's direction."He's been sittin' there all day lookin' at the door."

"What? You jealous he ain't lookin' at you?" the bartender mocked. As the redhead scoffed indigently, he continued, "He's probably waitin' for a friend, or waitin' for someone to kill."

# Meanwhile on the road that connects the city of Gunn to Nataku Mountain

"Aw, come on, Heero!" Duo whined as he hovered next to his swift-footed friend. "I swear I didn't steal it!"

Heero stopped walking and glared at the braided elf."Were did you get it?" he asked knowingly.

"Ah. Never mind." Duo sighed dejectedly, "You can take it back, oh great knight."

Heero looked into the mischievous nymph's sparkling violet eyes.He knew that the elf had stolen the gold bracelet with the emerald gems, but he did not know where the pesky thief got it.Heero wanted to force the elf to return the jewelry, but he knew it was a lost cause. He knew that if he pressed the issue any longer Duo would send one of his little fairy spirits to bother him for the rest of the journey.

"Keep the bracelet, but you have to promise not to steal anything in Gunn." Heero gave the elf his fiercest glare before continuing walking.If he didn't continue walking at a steady pace, they would never reach the port city by sundown.

Duo smirked mischievously and began to walk next to Heero. "I promise. You know, I just don't understand why you have to walk everywhere. You could get us a horse or two. I'm sick of walking all the time."

"Then fly." Heero sometimes wished that the talkative elf would just leave him be, and this day was one of those times.

"But I get tired when I float for too long.I can't fly. I float." Duo demonstrated by lifting a few feet off of the ground. "See, floating."

"Hn."

"You can't tell the difference.Of course, you're a human.'If it ain't touching the ground it must be flying' says the human." Duo taunted in a singsong voice.

"Do you see any horses nearby?" Heero asked.

Duo looked around."No."

"Then stop complaining."

"But I do see a lot of dead bodies over the hill…Looks like there was some type of battle. You can put your sword away, Mr. Knight in Shining Armor, it looks like this battle has been over a long time ago." Duo sighed and returned to the ground. "See, if we had horses, we could be in Gunn right now protecting the people."

"Hn. Keep moving." Heero stated as he increased his pace.

"Don't you hate it when I'm right?"

# At the royal palace in Barrel

"Milphey?" A soft voice broke the knight's thoughts.

"Dotta, you should be in bed." Milphey sighed and motioned for her to enter his room.

"Momma said I could stay up."Dotta chirped childishly."I couldn't sleep bigger brother."

"You should start acting your age." Milphey said fondly."You're almost 100-"

"10," she interrupted stubbornly."You are thinking in people years, I think in elf years."

"True.Point noted." He chuckled and ruffled her long violet hair."So why can't you sleep, little Dot?"

"Is it true that she ran away? And she won't ever come back?" Dotta whispered as she tugged a strand of her hair.

Milphey sighed.Dotta must overheard him talking to one of his knights."Yes."

"Why did she go, bigger brother?"

"I wish I knew."

# Outside the temple of Clairvaux in the city of Runoke

"My name's Millie." The tall woman with bright blue eyes smiled as she shook the priest's hand eagerly. "What's your name?"

Wolfwood looked at the tall woman strangely.He never met a woman quite like her before, and he wasn't quite sure how to react.

He literally ran into her on the way to the temple.He was being chased by gang of thieves.He was racing towards the temple because he had picked a fight with the leader before realizing that he had left his weapon inside the temple. He practically crashed into her when he was looking behind him to see how close they were.

She looked at him briefly with a look of surprise, and then smiled at him.She grabbed him by the collar and tossed him behind her with ease. The brown hair woman motioned for him to leave, but he just stared at her with a look of amazement.She sighed and turned face the group of bandits, who had stopped their pursuit at the sight of the tall woman lifting the priest. "You leave the priest alone!"

"What are you gonna do about it lady?" the leader who threatened to raid the temple sneered.

"I-I'll" she stammered nervously, "Hurt you really bad if you don't leave."

The bandits erupted in a fit of laughter."Look here fellas, a big lady with a big mouth."

"And a big sword." Milly added.She reached into her cloak and pulled out the largest weapon Wolfwood has ever seen.She turned the blade so that the rays from both of the suns caught the shiny surface of the sword and the bright light blinded the bandits.

"My eyes!" the leader wailed. "Let's get outta here."

Wolfwood briefly caught the glimpse of a crest inscribed on the blade.He couldn't remember where he had seen it before, but he knew it meant something important.

"You know, Mr. Priest, this place isn't safe for you to be walking around without a weapon. Even if you did leave it at home."

Wolfwood had to give the girl credit, she was as sharp as her blade. He was about to introduce himself when he noticed that the bandits had returned . . .

Back at the Tavern. . .

A young mage scanned the darkened interior of the bar.He had heard that there was a strange young man who was waiting for someone at the tavern.When he asked what was so strange about the man, the people would tell him stories about how the man has sat in the same chair for hours, watching the door.When approached the man would stare that the person with eyes that were an unnatural shade of green, and he wouldn't say a word.Quatre knew immediately who the man was, and whom he was waiting for.

The hooded man spotted the young mage and quickly stood.He strolled toward the door, dropping money on the bar as he past.Once he was standing in front of the blond mage, he removed his hood."What took you so long?" Trowa asked emotionlessly.

Quatre smiled brightly at the sight of his friend, but the smile quickly faded."Something has happened.I can't explain it to you here, but there is a reason I summoned you."

"Another war?" Trowa asked.

"Not if we can stop it." Quatre whispered as he motioned that they should leave the bar."The king is waiting for us."

"What would the king of Gunn want with an apprentice mage and a mercenary?"

"The entire army was destroyed during an attack on the eastern front of Nataku Mountain. He needs every man he can get."

"May the Gods protect us…"

To be continued…

Author's note: This is only a teaser for now. Please review!!! More than 3 reviews and I'll finish the chapter! ~Rei~

   [1]: mailto:reiakari@yahoo.com



	3. Mysterious Girl

**Quick Note:** To ease a bit of confusion that might be had. The scenes in chapter 1 weren't in chronological order. Those only served as an introduction to the current main players. This chapter is set immediately after the last scene with Trowa and Quatre. The scenes between Heero and Duo took place at the same time, just in different place. In chapter 1 the scenes between Milphey and Dotta took place two years before the current scene. The scene between Wolfwood and Millie took place a few weeks prior to this chapter. I would rewrite and fill in some of the blanks, but I don't have the time. ^_^ 

**Chapter two: Alliances**

The first sun began to set over the port city of Gunn. Quatre looked up at the horizon. The smaller sun was almost hidden by the tall mountains that protected the city. The blue sky was slowly turning darker, fading to a crimson hue. The moon was visible to the east. He felt a light breeze drift past him as he walked towards the castle with his friend. 

"You were there. At the battle." Trowa said suddenly. 

Quatre nodded solemnly. "I couldn't help them." 

"Who was it?" Trowa asked looking over at the blond mage. The pair walked in silence as the setting suns over the mountains cast a black shadow over the city. 

"I wish I knew. The battle began shortly before dawn. I was hit by a blast of energy. By the time I came to, the battle was over." 

"You weren't hurt." 

"Not much. The battle was very short. The second sun hadn't ever lifted over the horizon yet." Quatre sighed. "The strange thing is that I was the only survivor." 

"That's why you summoned me." 

"The same thing happened to you. The mysterious foe, the entire mercenary camp was destroyed, you were the only one who survived." 

"Because you saved me. By all rights I should have died with the others." Trowa stated quietly. 

Quatre nodded sorrowfully. He walked for a second before he felt the presence of a magical being. He whirled around facing the mountain. "The gate!" He shouted as he ran towards the entrance to the city. 

"Friend or Foe?" Trowa asked as he began to run. 

"Both!" 

**Outside the city of Gunn**

"Faerie of the Light, come to me." Duo whispered into the air as the sky turned dark. 

A diminutive light green feminine being with iridescent wings appeared before him. 

"Hey, it's getting kinda dark. Think you can offer a little bit of light for me and my friend as I travel." 

The faerie giggled. "You are a strange elf. It's rare for an elf to summon a faerie and not speak in an incantation." 

"Granted. I only do incantations during battles and stuff. This is more of an informal request." Duo replied with a wink. 

The faerie disappeared and a bright light appeared in Duo's outstretched hand. 

"We have light!" Duo smiled happily at Heero. 

A tall figure clad in golden armor appeared. 

"Did you see that?" Heero whispered to Duo. 

"He just appeared outta no where." Duo replied. "I have a feeling this guy's up to something." 

"Ifrit, dark creature of the fires of the underworld, stand before me!" The man's deep voice filled the air. 

The ground began to shake and a large flame erupted in front of the man. The flames resided and in it's place stood a large monster. It was tall as a building, and heat seemed to waft from its brown fur. 

"As you are bound to this emblem you are bound to me! You will do my bidding! Destroy the port!" And as quickly as the man appeared he was gone. 

Duo stood staring at the monster in shock. "I've never encountered magic like that before." 

Heero withdrew his sword. "We have to stop that monster!" 

"Uh, Heero, here's a thought…Do you think that's what destroyed the army? If so, how are we going to…?" 

"Shut up, Duo." Heero said as he rushed towards the monster. 

"Humans." Duo sighed as he began so summon the spirits to aid his friend. "Undine, spirits of the oceans, come to me!" The water spirits appeared and began to attack the monster, but they only seemed to annoy the monster more than injuring it. 

"Umi no!" a young voice called nearby. The monster whirled in the direction of the voice as a blast of water stuck it. 

"A mage?" Duo looked to see a small young man with platinum blond hair clutching onto a staff. 

"Foolish creature!" Ifrit growled as he shot a ball of fire at the mage, which the mage avoided. 

Duo could only watch as the monster struck the mage with its large clawed hand, before it turned toward the knight who was attacking furiously. 

Heero continued to battle with the demon, narrowly avoiding its powerful blasts of fire and sharp claws. 

"Shiva, beautiful creature of light, stand before me!" a female's voice could be heard from far off in the distance. "As you are bound to this emblem you are bound to me! Protect the city, and those who have tried to protect it." 

A bright flash of light appeared and an angelic figure appeared before them. The feminine creature held her hands above her head and a brilliant ball of light began to form. When she lowered hear hands toward the ground the light turned into shimmering shards of ice. The fire monster was enveloped in the ice, and began to howl in pain. 

Heero lifted his broadsword and began stabbing the trapped creature. Trowa flipped onto the injured creature's shoulder, and jammed his broadsword in the creature's eye. 

As the creature known as Ifrit died, the creature summoned to defeat it disappeared. 

"I'm not sure what just happened." Duo said as he looked at the dead beast. 

"Nor I." Quatre sighed, slumping toward the ground in exhaustion, clutching his side. 

"Who are you two?" Heero asked the taller man who stood before him. 

"I'm Trowa. He's Quatre." The mercenary said as he helped his friend stand. 

"And?" Duo asked. 

"I felt the presence of your magic, and I was drawn here. I wanted to help." Quatre murmured before fainting. 

"Hi! Is anyone hurt?" A female's cheerful voice sounded from behind them. 

Duo turned to face the woman. "You called Shiva." 

The tall woman in armor nodded her head happily. Her bright blue eyes seemed to sparkle in the moonlight. "I totally forgot I could do that. It's a good thing I remembered. I don't think I would have got here in time!" She smiled as she offered Duo her hand. "You're a cute elf. You remind me of someone I know. Oh, your friend is hurt!" She rushed over to Quatre and Trowa. 

A man in black cape with black hair walked up to the unconscious mage. "I can help heal his wounds. Once we are safely in the port city gates, of course. Afterwards we can sit and try to sort things out." 

Wolfwood looked over at his traveling companion. Millie was cheerfully talking to the man carring the unconsious youth. She looked over her shoulder at him and smiled. She was hiding so much from him, and yet she would tell him anything. She insisted that they make the journey to Gunn, but she wouldn't tell him why. She handled confrontations along the way with the ease of a seasoned warrior, yet claimed that she's never been in a battle. She was amazed at his holy magic, and yet she just cast the most powerful spell he had ever seen. She seemed so clueless, but always knew everything. 

_ "Mr. Preist, I need you to travel with me to Gunn." Millie looked at the direction of the mountains. "I can't go alone. And I have a feeling you wouldn't let me go by myself." _

"What's so important in Gunn?" Wolfwood asked as he looked at the unconscious bandits at his feet. "It's not you I'd worry about. I'd worry about the poor souls who would try and mess with you." 

"We are needed in Gunn." Millie stated cheerfully as she tapped the large blade of her sword on the ground. "They should have left us alone shouldn't they, Mr. Priest?" 

Wolfwood looked at the woman. There was something truly strange about her. She had an air of unfailable confidence. There was something strange about the way she looked at him. Or how she didn't look at him. Her bright blue eyes remained fixed in one direction, and her mannerisms while she spoke reminded him of a blind person. 

"Oh, I'm not blind." Millie said happily as her gaze finally drifted towards his direction. 

Wolfwood stared at her. 

"I can't read minds either, but I bet that's what you were thinking just then." she said teasingly. 

"I forgot to introduce myself. I'm called Wolfwood." 

"Well, Mr. Preist, I'd love to waste time convincing you to join me. If we don't leave now we won't get there in time. You owe me." She turned and walked towards the temple. "Hurry up and get your things, we have to leave before sundown."

"I can't believe I followed a complete stranger through the desert, from town after town, over the mountain range...just because she never gave me a chance to say no." Wolfwood thought to himself as he began to heal the mage's wounds. 

Questions raced through Wolfwood's mind. Questions that he couldn't answer. 

_"Who is Millie? What does she want with me? What is that emblem on her sword? Why was it so important to go to Gunn?" _

**End of Chapter 2** Note from the author: Whaddya think? Please R+R, emails are welcomed and encouraged! ^_^ Thanks to all who review in advance. Phew...my brain is getting fried from writing two multi-series crossovers at the same time. I think I'll take a comedy break. A sequel to _Soup's On_ or maybe a song parody, I haven't wrote one for Sorcerer Hunters yet...Oh, joy! ^_^ Ja ne! 


End file.
